Chapter 165
！ |romaji = Yū Kan Furai! |caption = |volume = TBA |arc = Return to Grace Field Arc |pages = 22 |release = January 26, 2020 |wsj = 2020 (#9) |prev = Chapter 164 |next = Chapter 166 }} ！|Yū Kan Furai!}} is the one-hundred-sixty-fifth chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis It is revealed how and why Isabella became a Grandmother. After Peter's successful interrogation with Anna, Isabella decides to start disposing of the children. However, Emma, Ray, and Norman suddenly arrive at the scene, ready to save their siblings. Plot The scene flashes back to January 27th, 2046, two days after the children escaped from Grace Field. Isabella was shown to be put in confinement. She looked back on her life, remembering all her memories and experiences with Emma, Ray, Norman, all of the children she raised, and Leslie. After reflecting, she decided that she was content with her life and seems to accept her death. However, two demons arrived to where she was being held and disclosed to her that she was being promoted to a Grandmother. Isabella was confused and reminded them that she was the one who couldn't secure the products or prevent the destruction of Plantation 3. The demons reply that it was decided that those failures would be blamed on Sarah. They continued to explain that though it was Isabella's fault for failing to manage the products, it was Sarah's fault for not managing her. They inform her that she was shipped off and will be served in the Tifari in order to make up for the lost children. The demons left, and Isabella continued to contemplate about the situation, still in disbelief that she was going to become a Grandmother. Peter Ratri then appeared, telling her that the decision of whether to dispose of her or Sarah was based upon who would be more beneficial to the future of the farms. He continued to say that he was impressed by her child-raising skills and believes that the farms should continue to keep her. He then noticed Isabella's nervous expression and asks if she was hesitant of becoming a Grandmother. Isabella then thought about how she initially assumed that through her death, she would be liberated from the suffering in the farms. She knew that if she were promoted, then she would be sent back to the living hell that the farms were. She told Ratri that she didn't want to become a Grandmother. He then replied that he is disappointed, saying that it would've been great if she had been on his side and that since she was born on the Demon side of the world, she was still food. As Isabella thought about what he meant by "Demon side of the world," Ratri asked her if death was really enough for her. He continued by telling her that she was still ignorant to the whole truth and that she still hasn't reached the future she wanted yet. He questions her, asking if she wanted to know why there are humans that were not eaten and how to escape the reality she lived in. He told Isabella that the reason why she did not want to become the grandmother is because she is tired of living off of the deaths of others and that she was hoping that through death, everything would finally be over. He then reveals that death is neither salvation nor a means to achieve freedom. He then says that he would give her freedom if she would take his hand. He explained that knowledge can be used as a way to get to liberation and that her farming number and chip would be destroyed. He promised that he can give Isabella real freedom. Isabella then accepts Ratri's hand. The scene flashes forward to November 13th, 2047. Ratri and Isabella are shown to be sitting opposite to each other on chairs. Ratri states that in the current year, Grace Field's results are significantly positive. He thanks Isabella for her cooperation with Λ-7214. Isabella accepts his gratitude and gives her condolences to the destruction of Λ-7214. Ratri replies that he has all of the data accumulated from Λ-7214 and that its demise is of no importance. One of the three uniformed men who are there with Isabella and Ratri explains that due to the death of Queen Legravalima, the regent houses, and the loss of noblemen, the age of Λ-7214 has arrived. He continues that Λ-7214 will rise again and that the farms that utilized the former, riskier method of farming children will be united and transformed into Λ-7214 farms. He finally states that Isabella would a free woman when that happens. Ratri asks if the escapees will be prepared for shipment, which Isabella states that she will start arranging it immediately. Ratri then tells her to be prepared when dawn breaks because since he reasons that Emma, Ray, and Norman will arrive to rescue the children he captured by tomorrow noon at the latest, they should be prepared before they come. He tells her that by the day after tomorrow, everything should be shipped out. He finally asks if Isabella can do it, to which she replies that by all means, she will. As Anna apologizes to all the tied up children, Isabella appears. The children call out to her, and, pretending to come and take care of them, Isabella comes to welcome them and hugs Anna and Jemima. They then ask Isabella to treat Nat's finger. She goes over to Nat and takes his right hand, and breaks the rest of his fingers. Isabella then tells the children that she will start disposing them in order. Just as the children think that all is lost, they hear footsteps. It is revealed that Emma, Ray, and Norman, fully armed, have arrived to rescue the children. Characters Site Navigation Category:Return to Grace Field Arc Chapters